Legend of the Devil and Angels
by fireflye97
Summary: Things seemed to have calmed down a bit, for once while the Sisters of Evil have made residence in StoryBrooke. That is, until a strange man comes to town, looking for a small group of people. Emma doesn't trust him, but things get really interesting when four angels come to town, and one is dressed like a detective! Slight CaptainSwan.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, here is my first Captain Swan-ish story! This story is full of adventure, action, romance, comedy, and OC's! I hope you all enjoy, and please review in the comments!**

It was another beautiful day in StoryBrooke. Emma sat by the harbor, Hook holding her hand, and resting his head on top of hers. For once, ever since the Sisters of Evil moved in, they got a peaceful day. "I wish we had more days like this…" Emma murmured. Hook chuckled. "Aye, that makes two of us." The two continued to sit there in comfortable silence, before the sound of footsteps approached behind them.

"Good day."

The voice was low and silky smooth, but held an edge of authority to it. Emma turned around, Hook following after her. There was a man standing behind them. He wore a black long jacket, silver chains and buttons holding it together, with black pants and black shoes. In his hands, he held a cane, which he leaned against in front of him. He had light brown eyes, almost like amber, and black long hair with a purple tint to it, pulled back in a ponytail behind him, and draped over his shoulder. Emma stood. "Is there something we can help you with?" she asked. The man nodded. "Yes, have you any chance seen three girls, teenagers if you will, around here? They like to hang around each other."

"Well, could you give me a better description?"

"Oh yes, quite. Sorry. One has short brown hair with orange dye in it. The other has long straight brown hair, and the other has blonde curly hair. That's all."

Emma thought for a moment, going through her mind to see if anyone matched the description. Finally, she sighed. "Sorry, I don't think I've seen any girls like that around here." The man looked disappointed and looked down. "I…see." Hook finally spoke. "What's so important about these girls?" The man looked up, smiling. "Oh they're good friends of mine. I went on a business trip, see, and they told me to meet them in this town when I got back." He explained. Hook nodded, and wrapped one arm around Emma's waist protectively. There was something wrong with this man, his story seemed sketchy, and so did he. Emma smiled at him. "Well, if we see them, you'll be the first to know." The man smiled wider. "Thank you very much!" With that he turned and walked away, but Emma stopped him again. "Wait, what's your name?"

"Oh of course, I forgot."

He cleared his throat, turning back towards them. "I'm Jiles Noire."

After Jiles had left, Hook and Emma walked down the street in the opposite direction. "I don't like him." Hook said. Emma nodded. "Nothing seemed right with him…I think I'll ask my parents if they know anything about him." Hook nodded. "He could also be in the book. I would check with Henry." Emma nodded as they made the way to her and her parents' home. Before they could walk in however, Henry came bursting out with the book in his hands. "Mom! You won't believe this!" he panted, nearly running to her. She caught him, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Whoa, whoa Henry. Slow down." Henry didn't stop however, he babbled a few things before running back. "Come inside, you've got to sit down for this!" he said, darting back in. Emma and Hook looked at each other, before following Henry in. Once they were in, they found that Snow, Charming, and Henry were in the living room, the book open and placed on the coffee table in front of them. Once they took a seat, Hook spoke. "Alright Lad, what's got you all excited?" Henry looked like he was about to jump up in his seat again. "A new story has been added to the book." He said smiling. Emma's eye's widened.

"What? Let me see!"

"It's right here!"

The story was titled "The Devil and the Four Angels." Quickly, Emma began to flip through the pages, but Hook caught her hand. "Wait, hold on love, go back a page." Curiously, Emma did so, revealing an illustration on the page. Her breath caught in her throat. "That's…" Hook finished for her. "Jiles."

Snow looked at them curiously. "You've seen this guy?" Emma nodded. "Yeah, we just met him at the docks." Charming looked at the book. "Well, from what Henry has told us, Jiles is the Devil." He pointed to the image of Jiles. In the illustration though, Jiles eyes were glowing, and he had twisted horns coming out of his head. Out of his back sprouted black bat-like wings, and a tail with an arrow-shaped head was there as well. "How did you find this Henry?" Emma asked. Henry shrugged. "I was just flipping through the book, looking for other things we could find out about Cruella and Maleficent, when I found this story." He explained. "The page was actually glowing, in a sort of golden light." Charming rested his chin on his hand, before pointing at the book with his other hand. "Do you think the Author did this?" he asked. Emma shook her head. "No… something tells me it wasn't him. I'm not sure what, but I don't think it's him." She looked back at Henry. "So did you learn anything from the story?" Henry huffed and raked a hand through his hair, making it stick up in some spots. "Honestly, I just skimmed it. But," he reached over and flipped through the book, stopping at another page that had an illustration. "It seems these guys took the Devil out. They sealed him away." Hook groaned. "Well, apparently he escaped. What do you think we should do Emma?" Emma however, was staring at the page, her mouth open a little. "Oh my God…" she murmured, and picked up the book. "Killian look at this." The illustration showed four angels, in heavenly armor. Jiles appeared to be cringing on the ground, and only three angels were visible. "Oh my God…" Killian echoed. One girl had short brown hair, the other, long brown hair, and the last, long curly blonde hair. "These are…the girls Jiles had been looking for." Emma said. When she looked up, her parents looked at her confused. "Jiles said he was looking for three girls, one with short brown hair and orange highlights, a girl with long straight brown hair, and a girl with curly blonde hair." She explained and flipped the book around to show them the picture. "That's them right there." She said. Her parents and Henry gawked at it. Hook looked at Henry. "Is there any way to find these angels?" he asked. Henry nodded but bit his lip. "Yeah but…" he hesitated, then spoke again. "…you have to be in danger, or you have to try and commit suicide."

**So what's going to happen?! Find out in the next chapter! See ya then peeps!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so there are OC's in here, and only slight CaptainSwan. But hey, it's better than none! Enjoy Peeps!**

Emma's jaw dropped. "Suicide?!" she demanded. Henry immediately spoke. "You don't really have to do it! You just have to sell it enough for them to think you are!" he said quickly. Emma put a hand to her head. "I want to meet them, but…" She groaned in frustration. "…How are we going to do this?" Snow placed a hand on her knee comfortingly. "Don't worry, we'll figure something out." She reassured her. "Any ideas anybody?" The room was silent, before Hook spoke. "I think I have an idea, and I think I can pull it off." Emma immediately tensed.

"Please tell me you're joking."

"It's alright, Love."

"No it's not! We're talking about suicide Killian!"

"I know, but I have a chance of pulling this off. I believe I could give them what they're looking for."

"But…"

"Emma, you have to trust me."

Emma closed her eyes, her hands clasped together and pressed against her lips. "Fine. What is it?" she asked, opening her eyes at him. He sighed, then spoke. "There's a place I found near the harbor. It's like a cliff side. And it's secluded." He explained. "The jump would be enough to kill someone." The room was silent, thinking his proposition over. "I can wait with Grumpy nearby, hidden, but if something does happen, we'll save you." Charming said leaning back. The room nodded, and Emma sighed. "Alright, let's do this."

With Hook's directions, they arrived at the spot where he was supposed to die. Charming was down at the bottom with Grumpy, having a net and a bunch of soft things to at least cushion his fall. Hook stepped toward the edge and looked over, a few grains of dirt falling off. He swallowed and Emma came from behind him. "Please don't make me regret doing this." She murmured. He smirked. "I already told you love, I'm not that easy to kill." He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I'll be back." He murmured against her lips, before pulling away and looking over the edge again. Emma stepped back, Snow and Henry behind her. Killian seemed to stand there for a moment, before he took a deep breath, and jumped off. The party stood, and nothing seemed to be happening. Emma was about to scream, when Henry pointed in the sky. "Mom look!" he said. Emma looked up, her jaw dropping at what she saw. Three beams of light fell from the sky, one after the other. They were covered in a golden light, as they fell towards the earth. No, not the earth, to Killian. They barely brushed against the side of the cliff, the force of the wind from them nearly blowing Emma, Henry and Snow back. Soon after, everything was silent, but then, the sound of large wing beats could be heard. Rising from the cliff face, an angel with blue wings hovered, holding Hook in her arms. Two other angels accompanied her, and they landed. Emma ran to Hook, wrapping her arms around him and falling on him. "Don't ever talk me into agreeing to something like this again." She murmured into his neck. He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her. "I won't, I promise."

"Well, this is very touching, but mind telling me…"

An angel stepped forward, her hair short and brown, with orange highlights. "…Who's brilliant idea it was to die in order to contact an Angel!?" she demanded. Hook looked down awkwardly. "Um…" The angel with blonde hair stood next to her. "Seriously, what is wrong with you people? That was a close call!" Emma sighed. "I'm sorry, but we just need your help…." All three angels huffed at the same time.

"Then why didn't you just ask!?"

After all the drama was over, the party took the angels to Emma's home. They were all in the living room again. The short brown haired girl stood, crossing her arms. The long haired brown hair leaned against a chair, while the other sat down in one. "Ok um…" Emma began. "So what are your names?" The angel leaning against the wall chuckled. "I'm Erica." She introduced, stretching her wings. The longer brown haired one was next. "I'm Andrea." And the last one spoke again. "I'm Emmi." After they had finished introducing their selves, the other party introduced themselves as well. "We know who you are." Erica said after they finished. Henry smiled. "Then you must know why we summoned you." Erica laughed. "No freakin' idea." Emma frowned. "Um well…" Emmi interrupted her. "Well, Castiel did want to give us an important mission, but then we were rudely summoned." Andrea nodded. "Very rudely." Emma shook her head. "We summoned you because we want to know more about Jiles!" At this, the angels went silent. Andrea, stared at Emmi and Erica, whose gazes were as cold as ice. "What do you…?" Erica began.

"…know about Jiles?"

So Emma, explained about her and Hook's encounter with Jiles by the harbor. Andrea tilted her head down, thinking hard. "So he did escape his seal…" she murmured. Erica growled. "Why can't the creep die!?" Emmi walked up behind her and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, his time will come." Hook looked at them. "So do we have any problems to worry about if he stays here?" Erica gave him a "duh" look. "He's the Devil, one of the originals. You are really going to have problems." She then began to sing a little tune. "Hide your kids, hide your wife, hide your kids, hide your wife…" Andrea shook her head. "Then we have to find him before he causes really big trouble." Emmi nodded in agreement. "But where to start…He must've heard us fly in." Emma looked at them. "Wait, can he track you?" Andrea bit her lip. "Well, yes and no." Charming raised a brow. "Yes, AND no?" Emmi nodded. "Devils and Angels kind of leave off different forms of energy, only things Devils and Angels can see or sense. They're all different, so you can think of it as different scents and we're the dogs." Erica shook her head. "If he was near that cliff, then he may already have our scents." Emma scooted forward in her seat. "So, how do we do this?" Erica smiled at her slyly. "Oh my dear friend, you're going to help us, and in return…" He leaned forward. "We'll help you with whatever problems you have at any time."

**That's quite the promise! Will it be held? Who knows! Continue reading to find out peeps!**


End file.
